


Of Men and Myths

by Francowitch



Series: Monster Sheithtober NSFW [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Centaurs, M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Other, Public Masturbation, Shiro (Voltron) is a Size Queen, Teratophilia, Voyeurism, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: All he wanted was a refreshing bath... what he got was a lot more...





	Of Men and Myths

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Day 2 of the Monster fucking list... its prompt? Deer Men/Centaurs... and omg... this challenged me... as in it took me literally until 2am to complete this work cause I have never written horse sex and likely never will after this point lol 
> 
> That being said, I do hope you enjoy this... first [and last] centaur fucking i will ever write... 
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for Beta'ing this... Im so sorry... lol

#  Of Men and Myths

Gyro sighed as he soaked in the cool water of the forest river, his armour and equipment all piled under a bush higher up on shore. He cupped the water before spilling it over his chest, his nipples pebbling with the chill. Shiro threw some more water over his upper body to acclimatize to the temperature before diving under, submerging his whole body. As Shiro broke the surface he could hear a rustle in the bushes. 

“Hello?” Gyro called out, “Pike is that you?”

There was no answer but the sound of leaves rustling in the breeze and chirp of birds as they did their thing. Gyro scanned the shore one more time before taking to doing laps against the current in the centre of the river. 

After what would have been at least two turns of the hourglass Gyro swam over to the shore, his arms and legs burning from the workout. He dipped under one last time before stepping out of the river, water dripping down his body and sparkling in the afternoon sun.

“You are a water nymph,” a voice called out startling Gyro.

Gyro covered his front spinning to find the source of the voice, “Uhh? Hello?”

The bushes rustled as a man, no a horse? Both? Stepped into the light.

“You’re uhh…” Gyro felt flustered as he looked over the rather attractive form of the centaur that had just stepped into view. The creature had a coat that was a dark black, with highlights of red and violet that showed when the sun shone on him. His upper body was pale like an opal, boasting the same highlights as his lower body. His hair and mane were black, held back in a series of plaits that had white baby’s breath woven throughout.

The centaur bowed his head, “I am Thunderstorm Darkness.”

Gyro glanced around him, wishing he was a little bit closer to his clothing but opted for a polite reply instead. “I am Gyro Shirogane, and I think that you might be mistaken.”

“Oh?”

“You called me a nymph before?” Gyro pointed to the lake.

“Yes,” Thunderstorm nodded, “I saw you diving in the water earlier.”

“I was swimming yes,” Gyro nodded, “but I am just a human Paladin. I just happened to be bathing when you saw me, my apologies.”

Gyro had no idea why he was apologizing to the pretty horse man, but likely it had something to do with Thunderstorm’s jewel-like violet eyes and raven’s wing black hair.

Thunderstorm shook his head with a chuckle, “There is no way you are human, you are too beautiful to be human.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” Gyro whispered his hands moving to his arms, to hug himself.

Thunderstorm gestured at himself, “It's rather obvious what I feel.” 

Gyro’s eyes followed Thunderstorm’s gesture noting the long cock that had slipped from his sheath, cloudy precum drooling from the flared tip. Gyro would never admit this outside of this moment, but there might have been a small whimper that escaped his lips at seeing Thunderstorms sign of affection. It wasn’t that Gyro had never seen a horse copulating before, having the attention directed at him was a whole other matter.

“You are pleased,” Thunderstorm smiled.

Gyro looked confused for a moment before he realized that the centaur was staring at his cock that was rapidly getting thicker. Gyro’s hands fell back down to his groin, a deep blush painting his cheeks.

Thunderstorm knocked his front hooves at the dirt in front of him. “Why do you hide yourself?”

“Its embarrassing,” Gyro hissed.

“It is a great compliment,” Thunderstorm disagreed, his tail flicking behind him, “I can’t think of a person who would be upset seeing the object of their affections returning that feeling.”

If Gyro were being honest with himself he would have to admit that he was curious how that cock would feel. It looked larger than anything he had ever taken before, and that only tempted him further. But how could he admit to such a thing? There had to be rules against this somewhere in the Order, there was no way this was okay for him as a Paladin. And yet, here they were.

“What would you like me to do?” Gyro asked, he could feel his heart thundering in his chest.

“Show me how you please yourself,” Thunderstorm challenged, “I want to watch you, then I want to have you bent over where I will stretch you wide open on my cock.”

Gyro whimpered his hand wrapping around his cock, he began to stroke himself, slowly at first then picking up speed. Gyro’s eyes grazed over Thunderstorm’s body, his upper body was built, beautiful, lean yet muscular. Thunderstorm’s flanks twitched, his tail flicking back and forth. Pecum puddled underneath him, thick ropes drooling from the flared tip.

“Oh sweet ancients,” Gyro moaned, his fingers covered with precum.

“Is there something you want baby?”

“I need you,” Gyro panted, “inside me.”

“Then you better cum for me pretty nymph,” Thunderstorm coaxed.

Gyro cried out as he felt his balls tighten, spurting his release on the ground in front of him. 

“Such a good boy,” Thunderstorm praised, “now march over to that log and bend over it, spreading your legs for me.”

Gyro whimpered as he bent over the log, his hands in front of him. He gasped out as he saw the massive hooves come down on either side of him.

“It is alright,” Thunderstorm said soothingly, “I just need something to help me open you up.”

Gyro moaned as he felt the slick heat of Thunderstorm’s cock rub between his cheeks and against his entrance. It passed by his ass several times before the centaur moved back, and Gyro could feel fingers working him open. 

“You are so beautiful,” Thunderstorm crooned as he thrust two fingers deep inside, “you are opening up so beautifully for me. Just open up a little more for me darling.”

“Yes,” Gyro sighed as he rocked back onto Thunderstorm’s fingers, “oh yes, more…”

Gyro startled as once more Thunderstorm’s hooves rose up on either side of him, his body shivering as he felt the massive erection slide along his opening.Thunderstorm made a few experimental thrusts before he plunged inside. Gyro cried out as the flared end stretched his opening further than he had ever been opened before. 

“You are taking me so well Gyro,” Thunderstorm praised taking his time as he bottomed out.

“Please move,” Gyro begged, “I want to feel every inch of you inside of me.”

Thunderstorm moaned as he began to thrust, Gyro wrapping tight around him. His hips moving relentlessly as he chased his orgasm, the sound of the human crying under him only urged him on. Then Gyro tightened around him, milking his cock, he cried below Thunderstorm as the scent of Gyro’s new release filled his senses. Thunderstorm thrust inside once more, his balls tightening as cum flowed into Gyro. 

Thunderstorm’s hips kept thrusting as he came, heat filling Gyro until he thought he would burst. The Paladin moaned enjoying the way the textured tip of Thunerstorm’s cock rubbed against his inner walls and hit his prostate over and over again. As Thunderstorm came down from his high of release his cock deflated, slipping from inside Gyro, cum gushing out and own his inner thighs. 

Gyro felt his legs shake as Thunderstorm carefully moved away from him, the Paladin allowed himself to lean more of his weight against the log trying to catch his breath. Just as he was about to try and make his way back to the water, Thunderstorm scooped him up and carried him to the river bank.

“You were so good for me,” Thunderstorm spoke softly, “now, let me take care of you for a while.”

Gyro sighed leaning against Thunderstorm’s chest, breathing in his scent, while enjoying the feeling of being full. “Didn’t you already take care of me?”

Thunderstorm smirked, “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

Gyro closed his eyes allowing the centaur to clean him up, moaning as he felt Thunderstorm’s fingers clean his insides. As he felt Thunderstorm’s release leave his body a small whimper left Gyro’s lips.

Thunderstorm kissed Gyro’s forehead, “Don’t worry, it wasn’t the last time. I can fill you as many times as you desire my nymph.”

“Promise?”

“Only if you promise to stay with me,” Thunderstorm responded.

Gyro smiled, “I think that can be arranged, where to first?”

“Well after this?” Thunderstorm mused, “I was thinking that some sleep would be in order before you show me to your party. It would probably be good to meet the people I will be traveling with going forward.”

“You knew?”

Thunderstorm snorted, “Of course, actual water nymphs are far too flighty, and nowhere near as hot. I just wanted an excuse to see you naked.”

Gyro groaned, “I hope it was worth it.”

“Very,” Thunderstorm murmured, “enough I hope to do it again before we have to see anyone else. Though perhaps this time you can be the one to mount me, if you would like to of course.”

Gyro shivered, “I would like that... a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I do comment back on every thing I receive... and as always comments and kudos feed the muse! 
> 
> you can find me over on Twitter for more fics, art, and chatter!  
[@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  



End file.
